In Sickness and In Health
by AngelEyes10
Summary: It wasn't Like he had anything else better to do, and she was sick and easily annoyed. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it. Please Feel Free To Review!
1. Chapter 1

(AN) Hey everyone. Hope you enjoy this story, one shot? please review! This story just like popped into my head a couple days ago and so i decided to get it down, if you like, REVIEW! Dont own House or Cuddy, or anything that David shore came up with first. Only own the delivery man!

_Care:_

_1. To be concerned or interested: Once inside, we didn't care whether it rained or not. 2. To provide needed assistance or watchful supervision: cared for the wounded; caring for an aged relative at home. 3. To object or mind 4. a. To have a liking or attachment: b. To have a wish; be inclined: v.tr. 1. To wish; desire: 2. To be concerned to the degree of:_

* * *

Her head was killing her, she hadnt gotten a decent nights sleep and she could hardly walk.

She rolled around on her bed so she could be facing the clock. 10 AM the clock read in annoyingly bright red numbers that hurt her eyes when she looked at them.

She coughed slightly and pulled the cover over her head. Her eyes slowly closed and she thought _maybe I can finally rest. _ When she heard an obnoxious, loud banging on her door. She knew who it was right off the bat.

_House. _

She pulled the blanket over her head more revealing her finely polished dark red toes, Hoping he would think she wasnt at home and got the idea. Yet again she knew deep down inside House was NEVER going to give up, so she just curled up and waited until she heard her door unlock which meant he had found the spare key...again.

She heard his uneven footsteps walk around her house, his cane thumping up and down in an even pattern.

He walked (more like limped) to her bedroom door and stopped. She didnt hear him knock, she only heard his heavy breaths.

_He is listening to see if im in here._

She tried to hold her breath, but since she was sick, that didnt work as planned. She coughed and squeezed her eyes shut.

The door opened with a loud creek, and he walked inside. Her breathing got heavier because, one person can only stay under a heap of covers for so long, And she was nervous. Nervous that he would say something like "My god Lisa, you look horrible." Or "You stink." Furthermore making her feel worse than she already felt.

She felt the end of her bed slowly go downwards in a dip. He was sitting on her bed which made her feel unconfortable, then again she was always unconfortable when it came to him. She felt something touch her toes, his hands. His rugged, rough hands were playfully tickling her toes, and she couldnt help but giggle. She felt like she was 7 again.

The hardness of his hands left her toes, and she felt the blanket slowly get pulled down towards the end of the bed. She was exhausted, so she didnt fight back. She didnt fight to stay covered because she was too tired, too emotionaly and physically tired to do anything, but sleep.

In a matter of seconds, she was fully exposed. Her eyes were still closed, but she felt his eyes on her, watching her to see if she was really unconsious and dreaming about a different life. He knew better.

"You're sick." House whispered.

She meerely nodded because it hurt to talk, her throat was sore and he didnt need an answer.

She felt a cool hand on her forehead and groaned, she was sweating which meant she had a fever. Which also meant she couldnt go back to work for another 24 hours.

"You have a fever. Are you hungry? You havent eaten."

_Why was he acting like he cared, why is he trying to take care of me? _

She slowly opened her eyes to look at him even though it hurt, she had to know why he was acting this way.

"Aha! knew you were awake the entire time. Now you must be starving, and its like the Zahara desert in here, so lets get you up to the couch."

She studied him as he went through her drawers looking for God knows what. He was wearing a black T-shirt and had a pair of dark jeans on, His eyes were bright as usual and he had a playful smirk playing on his lips.

He pulled out a matching pair of underwear and a bra, it was her favorite pair actually, red with lace. Simple yet sexy.

"You need to get out of those heat producing clothes, why dont you change into these?"

In fact she DID need to get out of her clothes, she was wearing sweat pants and a large PPTH sweater. She just wasnt going to Just wear her undergarments, especially when HE was around.

She shook her head no.

"No. Will you please leave my room so I can change into proper clothing?"

His smirk got bigger and bigger.

"So she does speak! And yeah i'll leave as soon as you tell me what you would like to grub on."

She rolled her eyes, sat up leaning on the pillow against her bed board and shook her head.

"I dont care, just get me something without meat."

He nodded and limped towards her door, He twisted the know but suddenly stopped. He turned to look at her as she slowly pulled her legs off the bed.

"Just call me if you would need some help, you know... changing." He wiggled his eyesbrows and walked out.

It hurt to walk, she was out of it from the meds she took earlier. She walked to her drawers and pulled out a black spaghetti strap top and a pair of light cotton pants. She went to her bathroom and washed her face with cool water and let her hair out of its messy ponytail she had it in all night.

Lisa left her sanctuary for the past 18 hours and walked into her living room where House sat feet on the coffee table watching a re-run of General Hospital. He turned and looked at her, he didnt say anything but nodded approvingly and turned his attention back to her 32 inch Plasma TV. She sat on the other side of the couch and waited for him to say something. When nothing came out of his mouth she decided to break the ice.

"Why?" She whispered.

He looked at her and said nothing his blue eyes examining her and watching as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

"Why what?" He asked even though she knew he knew what she was asking.

"Why are you here, trying to take care of me? Im perfectly able to take care of myself.."

He smirked.

"Then tell me why there is no food in your fridge, or tell me when was the last time you actually sat down and did something that YOU felt like doing, something that made YOU smile?"

She just stared at him...still not understanding why of all people Gregory House was trying to take care of her.

"Look," He said knowing she still didnt understand. "You dont take care of yourself, and now you're sick, so I figured someone has to check up on you, why not myself?"

She nodded and looked away.

"Well, Its just very un-House like of you, thats all. Uhm...I guess I should be thanking you...so Thanks." Cuddy said fiddling with the strap on her top.

"No problem sugar lips." She looked up and he was smiling at the TV, knowing that she was caught off guard.

She was unconfortable, maybe letting him help her was a bad idea, maybe she should have him leave and pretend this never happened,

But then again...she kind of enjoyed nice, caring (in his own way) House.

She stared at him unconsiously when the doorbell interrupted her trance. She stood to get it only to be lightly pushed back onto the couch by House.

He shook his head disapprovingly and limped towards the door. She leaned over the couch and watched as he smiled and took the brown bag from the delivering man and paid him the money. He leaned against the door and closed it. She leaned back over the couch and acted as if she wasnt watching him.

"Here." He sat the brown bag that smelled delicious down on her coffee table and walked into her kitchen.

Lisa pulled three boxes out that steamed and set them on her couch. She opened one that contained what looked like Vegetable stir fry. That was probably hers. The other two containers held something that looked like Shrimp fried rice, and the other looked like sweet and sour chicken.

House walked out with two glasses, one with what looked like orange juice and the other with milk.

"So, dig in, and you better eat all of it because those Chinese people are'nt cheap!"

Cuddy smiled for the first time that day and took a bite of a mushroom. He watched her eat and smirked, she finally was giving into his acts of kindness. House and Cuddy sat in a some-what confortable scilence as they ate and watched General Hospital.

After they were finished, House took the trash and dishes into the kitchen and came back with a movie in his hand.

"Before I came here, I decided to pick up a few movies and now that I know you're sick, and im not planning on leaving anytime soon...we are going to watch a movie."

Cuddy nodded. "What movie?"

House smirked. "Baby Mama!" He put the movie on and sat down closer to her than before. He was rubbing his leg, and he had a slight look of disconfort painted on his face.

"House, are you okay?" He nodded and popped a vicodin into his mouth like it was a freaking M&M.

"Shhhh! Its starting!" He watched the screen like it was a porno, he must have really wanted to see that movie.

He lifted his legs so that they were on top of hers and he leaned back on the sofa. Cuddy watched the movie and about an hour into it, she heard snoring. House was out cold and she was getting tired too.

She got up and left the room, comming back 5 minutes later with a blanket. Lisa set the blanet on top of him and stroked his hair.

"Thank you Greg."

Lisa walked out of the living room and went to her room where she fell into a deep sleep dreaming about a certain someone in the other room.

* * *

_I learned the hard way That they all say Things you want to hear And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and Your twisted words, Your help just hurts You are not what I thought you were Hello to high and dry_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note. Well thank you everyone for the pleasant reviews and knowing that people wanted me to continue this story made my day, Hope you all arent angry with the long wait, I just didnt know what to write but I think I did pretty well, it may be a little OOC, but thats why they call it Fan FICTION. Haha well enjoy and please feel free to review ALOT! Thanks Alot. -Angel**

* * *

_Vulnerable:_

_1. Susceptible to physical or emotional injury. 2. Susceptible to attack 3. Open to censure or criticism, easily influenced or tempted_

* * *

Greg House woke up to the sound of the annoying repitition of an unfamilular theme song on the menu of "Baby Mama." He groaned and looked over to the other side of the couch, which was not occupied. He replayed the previous night in his mind. He came over to Cuddy's looking for something...he found her with a fever and extremely sick, he helped her? House shook his head, trying to remember why he came over here in the first place. He thought back to the previous morning.

He woke up, went to work, went to Wilson's...

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

_"Who's there?" Wilson asked leaning on the door, knowing that it was House._

_"Orange." House said smirking. _

_Wilson smiled slightly catching the joke. "Orange who?"_

_House replied with a child-like voice. "Oran'cha Glad I didnt Say banana?" _

_Wilson chuckled and opened the door as House walked in, he kicked off his shoes like he was invited to stay._

_"So, uhm. Make yourself at home." Wilson said as House walked over to the fridge and grabbed two beers and threw one to Wilson. _

_"So, were you expecting some babe at your door instead of a handsome man with sparkling blue eyes?" House smirked watching as Wilson tripped over House's shoes that were on his feet only 2 minutes ago. _

_"Yeah, thats exactly why I am wearing boxers and a T, need to look good for the ladies." Wilson rolled his eyes and sat on the couch next to House. _

_"You taped General Hospital? Just for me, aww you shouldnt have." House said as he leaned back in the recliner._

_"Well, its the episode where Alexis and Jerry end up making out under the table, and Diane and Max hide their relationship from Sonny! I thought you would be like totally devistated if I didnt record it for you." _

_Wilson said imitating a squeeky teen girls voice._

_House shrieked. "Are you like totally serious?Im like so excited." _

_The two men sat in a scilence and watched the show. _

House snapped out of his flashback to the sound of gagging. He sat up and painfully bent over to get his cane, which was laying neatly over his shoes. 'Weird' he thought.

Greg walked slowly to the room of Lisa Cuddy and put his ear to the door. When all he heard was a cough he opened the door without knocking.

Lisa Cuddy was a sight to see...Her hair was tangled and slightly damp, her face sweaty and red, and her toe nail polish was slightly chipped.

She bent over and hurled into the bucket at the side of her bed. Her face re-appeared and House smiled.

"What?" Cuddy asked in a cold voice. For she was in no mood to play one of his silly games.

House just stared at her and walked over to the end of her bed.

"WHAT?" Cuddy asked getting slightly irrated by his sudden scilence.

House smirked knowing he was doing what he did best...annoying the hell out of her.

"Nothing, is it a crime not having anything to say?" He knew that he would confuse her and he didnt care one bit.

Lisa shook her head her loose curls falling over her shoulders.

"Well, uhm no...But it is a little strange that the king of crude and sarcastic comments has absolutely nothing to say. Especially since me, your favorite target is sitting here sick as a dog and throwing up her last meal. Im just suprised, thats all."

House nodded, instead of speaking he walked over to the other side of her bed that has been unoccupied for as long as she could remember and sat down. Cuddy sighed and watched as he disrupted her allready messy bedspread and kicked the sheets and such to the floor.

"You are going to pick those up, then you are going to leave." Lisa was determined not to let House get his way.

"Well, knowing that you are sick and you may die...Me being the most wonderful and caring doctor at PPTH I simply cant do that."

Lisa rolled her eyes. _Why is he doing this? _

"Which one cant you do again?" She asked hoping he was talking about picking up after his mess.

"Both, you see I cant pick up your poorly chosen floral bedspread because I am a cripple, and I cant leave you here to die because that would be ungentalmany thing to do." He smirked knowing he had won.

"Why are you here House?" She wanted to know why he was acting so un-House like.

"Honestly Cuddles, I dont know...Its a little strange dont you think, we have known eachother for quite some time now, and yet I feel like you dont know me at all."

Cuddy shook her head confused as to what he was getting at.

"Since your life is missing something, and you think that you can fill that loneliness by having a child, I thought that maybe if you saw that I can cope perfectly well without a smelly rugrat, and so can you."

Cuddy hated him for knowing her weakness, she had wanted a child ever since her sister had her first child, and House was throwing it in her face ever so subtly that she may not ever get what she has always wanted.

"So basically you came over to my house, just because you were bored and Wilson was busy. So you thought 'Hey, why dont I go and make my boss feel like shit?' Does that ring a bell?" Cuddy snapped back at him.

"Im making you feel shitty? I gave you food so I wouldnt say that. Cuddy I came here cause you werent acting like you, so I wanted to figure out what the deal was. I Found you here sick and felt pitty, You are so pathetic! You complain that you are so sick of waiting for a man to come and rescue you, but Lisa you wont let anyone rescue you!"

They were both vulnerable and upset due to their own problems, who better to pick on than eachother and avoid their own problems?

Cuddy felt a sting inside her chest, That was a blow to her and she took it hard.

"Im pathetic? You're so bored with your own life that you had to come and figure me out, like a puzzle! Oh please House, stop playing the poor defensless man who lost a leg. GET OVER IT! You would have died without the surgery, most people would be thankful that they are still breathing. But you sit and whine like a child about how unfair it is that you are alive and pratically healthy except for your drug addiction, and how you cant walk evenly because your damaged. We all have our issues House, its crystal clear, but we deal with it in any healthy way possible. But your not normal, you are an egostical, rude, sarcastic, damaged, old man who needs to move on."

Two can play at that game, the one where both of the parties get emotionaly hurt and come to aknowlage the painfully hurtful truth that has been lurking inside hidden and forced to come out.

House and Cuddy were facing eachother on the bed, both of them scorched by eachothers words but deep inside they both know that all which was said was in fact true.

They stared into eachothers eyes, blue on blue. Both feeling everything from anger, hurt, and everything else you can possibly feel when the truth comes out that you have pushed back into the deepest parts of your mind, ignoring the facts and creating a different reality.

Cuddy's breath became quick and shaky, she felt tears start to spring into her eyes and she turned away breaking House's gaze. House sat watching this broken woman, this woman he had known for what seemed like ever. He watched as she rubbed her eyes, as she avoided his gaze.

"Lisa," House whispered. "Lisa look at me."

Cuddy tried to look over to the blue eyed cripple but couldnt force herself to, she was horrified of the thought of him, mocking her making her feel so insecure she would be forced into an insane aslyum.

House couldnt take it. He grabbed her by the jaw and forced her to look at him, He took a deep breath.

"We have some pretty screwed up lives, im the one who cant be fixed, and you're the one waiting to be fixed but wont let anyone try. I wasnt sure you had it in you, but you always suprise me." He stroked her cheek with his figer and let his grip on her jaw loosen and slip away. He got up and started to limp for the door.

"You need to stop underestimating me." Lisa whispered.

House stopped and looked at her, she was looking right back with a certain determination in her eyes.

"I can be cruel and mean and a horrible person, but I choose not to be unlike some people," She glared at him. "I give people a chance, and I dont judge them right off bat because people can suprise you at any given moment. You needed to know the truth, and so did I. You know you're not such a bad guy, I am starting to see past that. Now you're starting to see past me. It scares the hell out of me Greg. So here I am completely vulnerable and completely hopeless, I am just so sick of covering up everything."

By the time she was done speaking she had stood up and directly faced him.

House didnt say anything, he didnt make any emotion he had visable. But he lifted his hand and stroked a strad of hair out of her face.

"I am too, and your not so bad yourself, you just arent as perect as me, but thats okay." He smiled and she smiled.

They werent okay, but they would be.

"Now just turn your head to the left please." House asked Cuddy and slowly backed away.

"Why?" Cuddy questioned.

"You dont feel it comming, but your getting ready to hurl and sorrry but I just dont look good with Puke all over my face."

Cuddy did as she was told. House grabbed the bucket she was previously puking into and handed it to her after she threw up rice all over her floor. As Cuddy sat there on her knees bent over trying to keep everything in the bucket, she felt one of House's hands holding back her hair and the other stroking her back. She coughed and spit, it might not have been exactly how she pictured it but, he was rescuing her without even knowing it.

* * *

_wonder why it is,_

_I don't argue like this,_

_With anyone but you,_

_I wonder why it is,_

_I wont let my guard down,_

_For anyone but you_

_We do it all the time,_

_Blowing out my mind_


	3. Chapter 3

Lisa Cuddy woke up to the sound of pure silence. She looked over at her alarm clock and it read 4:56 AM. Cuddy didn't know how long she was asleep for or what day it was, she panicked and sat straight up in bed. She ignored the sharp feeling in her stomach and slowly removed herself from the warm bed. Turning on her lamp she gasped at what she saw. In her bed was the outline of mans body, Looking closer Lisa sighed in relief realizing that it was House. Slowly she walked into her bathroom and shut the door.

_Greg House was conflicted. He couldn't sleep. Not in HER house, Not in HER BED, right next to HER. _But his leg had been throbbing in pain and even with a few extra Vicodin He couldn't relax. He laid in her bed and just stared at her, She was beautiful. Sure he would NEVER let her know and he probably wouldn't admit it to himself again but right now she was the most beautiful thing he had ever set his eyes on. That was really all that mattered.

**I know what you're thinking, Greg House? The ROMANTIC? Well let me tell you something back in college, when he still had his leg, things were different...way different. **

House closed his eyes and started to recall a memory from over 20 years ago.

_It was raining and It was cold. He sat there in the midst of this big party thinking about rain. Maybe he hadn't had enough to drink? It didn't matter anymore to him for he was a legend and this party was lame. He thought about hitting the strip club. He got up and started walking through the crowd when he saw her. She was shorter than him with long curly raven hair. Her attire stated that she was a woman who was on a mission... To get laid. Her bright blue/green eyes shined bright in the dimly lit room. She was dancing with some idiot who was clumsy with the way he handled her and how he danced. Both of them were completely wasted. He walked up and tapped the idiot on the shoulder. He turned around and glared at him. 'Too bad.' he thought and smirked. _

_"Can I cut in?" House asked the man. _

_The clown was about to reply with a nasty comment but she cut him off. _

_"Sure." They smiled at each other, totally forgetting about the guy that she was previously dancing with. _

_"I'm Cuddy." She said loudly over the blaring music. _

_"Well I'm Greg, Greg House." He winked at her. _

_Her mouth was slightly ajar and she looked confused, her eyes flickered and her figured that that's when it clicked in._

_"You mean THE Greg House? Oh wow Thats so cool, I'm dancing with GREG HOUSE!" She yelled his name loudly. _

_House twirled her around and she fell into his arms. _

_"So, what are you doing at THIS party? I mean this doesn't seem like your kind of scene." She flung her body around like a monkey and He Laughed. She glared at him. _

_"Well," He answered. "I don't know, I figured I would wait until I found a hot wasted chick and then seduce her into coming back to my place so I could have my way with her." _

_She smirked and laughed. _

_"We'll see about that." After that stated they both kept on dancing until they just couldn't dance anymore. _

House smirked as he recalled the first time he met her; He was about to resume in his memory when he felt the bed move. She was awake.

He pretended to be asleep because he just wasnt up for the awkwardness of the situation. He held his breath and when he heard the bathroom door close and he sighed. House opened his eyes slowly and let them adjust to the dim light. Looking over to the side of the bed where she was just sleeping, he smiled. This was the first time since that night that they both had shared a bed together.

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE; Well I Finally decided to updated this; I think that as a writer I have improved and I figured that I should try and give this story another try. I do think that I had been writing House out of character and I'm hoping that I can change that. Well leave me some feedback and go to my other account and read my new story. Thank You for reading and let me know if I should Continue. **

**Xoxo!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

House listened to her walk around the room and walk back into the bathroom turning on the shower. Closing his eyes and sighing, he began to relax.

* * *

_They were both dancing to a slow song that neither of them knew. She laid her head on his shoulder and yawned. Suddenly she pulled away from him and stared into his eyes. _

_"Do you wanna get out of here?" She asked with a look in her eye that showed with or without him she was going to get laid. _

_He nodded and took her hand. House guided the younger woman through the crowd of people and once they were outside, he slowed down his pace because she murmured that her feet were killing her. Well He couldn't blame her, she had on hot pink high heels that made her seem four inches taller than she really was. The rain had stopped well over twenty minutes ago and it had left a heavy feeling of heat and dampness in the air._

_They didnt exchange much words as they walked back to his place. There really wasn't a point, They both knew what was going to happen and neither of them were in the mood to think through the pros and cons. _

_She needed comfort, and he needed a distraction. That was all they cared about. Once they arrived and he fished in his pocket for the key she just stood there, staring at his door. He glanced at her._

_"Never seen a legends crib, huh?" He asked trying to lighten the mood. _

_Cuddy smirked and shook her head, also shaking herself completely out of her trance. _

_"Nope, But thats not what I was thinking about." House opened the door and let her enter first. _

_She walked farther into the apartment to get a better look and he closed the door and studied her. She shrugged off her coat and placed it on his couch. She turned to face him and smirked. _

_"I never pigged you for the type of guy with a floral carpet." He glared at her and looked down at his carpet. It was a hideous green and pink floral carpet that his girlfriend; Correction: Ex Girlfriend had picked out when she was living with him._

_"Its not mine. I'm keeping it for my...friend" She nodded, even though they both knew that it was a lie. _

_He walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do you want anything to drink? Or something to eat? I dont have much but-"_

_She cut him off. _

_"A drink would be nice." She smiled sincerely, sat down on the couch and began to take off her heels. _

_He stood and watched her for a moment and walked into the small kitchen. _

_"What do you want?" He yelled._

_She looked around the room at the pictures. "Something strong, It doesn't matter to me." She yelled back. _

_Lisa walked around the room and stopped at his mantle over an old fire place. There was numerous things scattered about including medical journals, magazines, a mint scented candle, A giant tennis ball and one picture of who she assumed was him when he was younger and a man who she assumed was his father and a woman who was obviously his mother. Greg was somewhat smiling, His father was glaring and the woman was holding a trophy and smiling with tears running down her face. _

_Greg cleared his throat. _

_Cuddy turned around and blused. "Im sorry, I was just-" House cut her off angrily._

_"Yeah you were just invading my privacy." He glared but his eyes softened once he saw her expression change to hurt. _

_"Look I'm sorry," House said awkwardly. "I'm just weird about people looking at my stuff, it just bothers me that's all." _

_Cuddy nodded and went back to the couch. She sat down and looked at him expectantly, at first he didnt understand what she wanted but when he looked down and noticed that he was holding their drinks. _

_"Oh, Uh here. Its whiskey." He handed her the glass and sat down next to her. _

_She took the drink willingly and downed it in one gulp which surprised him because not a lot of girls even liked whiskey, at least the girls he knew anyways._

_He followed suit and downed his drink as well. "So," He said quietly. "Why are you here?" She looked over at him, her eyes peirced his and she shook her head._

_"I don't know." Lisa said honestly. He shook his head too, "Neither do I." _

_Randomly she started to unbutton her shirt. Cuddy shed it off and revealed a red laced tank top. She sighed and moved a stray hair out of her eyes. She looked to his window and watched the rain fall, a storm was coming and even if she changed her mind and decided to leave, she couldnt. _

_House had eyed her and figured they had both wasted enough time and now it was time to get down to business. _

_He leaned over slowly and put his hand on top of hand was shaking and she looked up with suprise but she didnt get to do much about it because before she even realised it he was kissing her. His lips were rough and hers were soft. _

_Lisa hungrily leaned over wanting to feel more of him. He leaned down and brought her down with him. Soon enough clothes were shed and they were having sex on his couch. Later that night, they both laid there with billions of thoughts running through their heads. It was late and neither of them were tired. No words were exchanged until the next morning. Neither of them expected to see each other again, But Of course fate always has something else in mind and they were reunited only two months after that didn't exactly want anything to do with each other after that night but unexpectedly Greg House and Lisa Cuddy became friends. They pretended that that one night never happened, but both of them knew that they would never forget it: Even if sometimes they wanted to. _

* * *

**your slowly shaking finger tips**

**show that your scared like me so**

**let's pretend we're alone**

**and I know you may be scared**

**and I know were unprepared**

**but I don't care**

**tell me **

**what makes you think that you are invincible**

**I can see it in your eyes that you're so sure**

**please don't tell me that Im the only one that's vulnerable**

**

* * *

**

**Authors Note: Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, It took me a while to figure out how I wanted them to end up having sex. Haha. Thanks For reading and Feedback is always welcome!!!!!! Let me know if there is anything that you would enjoy seeing happen next chapter.**

**XoXo- Cassie! **


End file.
